Welcome to PRAY3
Welcome to PRAY3 is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in the Aftershock Toolbox. This level is a remake of DeeP PRAY for your life!. Walkthrough Turn right, then proceed forward to a more open area. Kill the 2 Knights and Ogre to your right, then turn right to collect the 25 Health. Turn left, then proceed forward to collect the Shells. Collect the Shells in the upper left corner of the corridor, then turn right. Straight ahead is a staircase leading to a Door, ignore this and instead turn right to return to the start. Proceed forward to reach another section. Turn left to kill the 2 Grunts, then collect the Shells in the upper left corner. Go through the doorway in the upper right corner. Proceed forward while collecting the Shells, 25 Health, Yellow Armor, 25 Health, and Shells. Ignore the doorway to the left of the Yellow Armor, instead proceeding straight to reach the next section. Turn left to kill the 2 Grunts, then collect the Shells in the upper left corner. Go through the doorway in the upper right corner. Collect the 25 Health to your left. Press the Button on the pillar to your left, then proceed forward while collecting the 3 Shells by wall to your left. Turn left at the end, then proceed forward to reach a staircase on the left. This is the staircase you previously ignored. The section straight ahead leads back to the starting section, so instead go up the staircase and go through the Door. Collect the 25 Health to your right and the 25 Health to your left, then turn left to kill a Shambler. Turn right, then proceed past the first set of pews. Turn right, then kill the Death Knight. Turn left to look into the room once more. Ignore the 2 Elevators, 1''' to the left and '''1 to the right, that can be lowered by nearby Buttons, as they simply lead back outside. Proceed past the second series of pews, then collect the two 25 Health, one to the left and one to the right. Return to the middle of the pews and look into the room while ignoring the 2 Buttons, 1''' to the left and '''1 to the right, that serve no purpose. Turn left to kill the Grunt on the pew, then turn right once more. Proceed forward past the final set of pews while killing the 2 Enforcers, 1''' in the pew to your left and '''1 in the pew to your right. Kill the 2 Grunts on the platform straight ahead, then turn left to kill an Ogre. Climb the series of platforms to your right, the top platform used to be a Pillar but was lowered by the Button you pressed earlier, to collect the Thunderbolt. Kill the 3 Enforcers straight ahead. Continue forward to reach a star-shaped platform and collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun on it, then collect the 2 Shells, 1''' to your left from the platform and '''1 to your right. The doorway to your left is the top of an Elevator and is the opposite side of the doorway you previously ignored by the Yellow Armor. Turn around, then go to the far left side of the room to kill a Grunt. Ignore the Button straight ahead as it simply lowers an Elevator to return the the exterior of the structure. Turn around, then cross to the opposite side of the room. Collect the 2 Shells by the wall to the right, then continue to the furthest pew to kill a Grunt. Ignore the Button straight ahead as it simply lowers an Elevator to return the the exterior of the structure. Heading to the back pew also causes the Back Wall of the pew to raise, this serves no purpose. Enemies Glitches * There are some Shells on the side opposite the raising Back Wall, though they fall through the map on startup. * There are some Shells by the Button that lowers the Pillar, though they fall through the map on startup. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Central structure, raising Back Wall side. * Exterior, corner between staircase and 2 Shell side. * Exterior, 3 Shell side. * Exterior, corner between staircase and 3 Shell side. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Doom inspired levels Category:1996-12 Quake levels